Fin de año
by Takari95
Summary: [Intercambio Navideño del Proyecto 1 - 8 para Jacque - Kari] ¿Quién dice que un fin de año un poco accidentado no puede desembocar en un inicio de año dulce?


**-Fin de año-**

**Este es mi fic para el Intercambio Navideño de este año para el proyecto 1-8. Querida Jacque espero que te guste.**

El dolor de cabeza era horroroso y que alguien estuviese aporreando la puerta de su apartamento no estaba ayudando a que le doliese menos. La fiesta tras el concierto había sido brutal, demasiado salvaje… Se pasó una mano por los ojos intentando deshacerse de aquella terrible resaca y se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta. La luz del sol le quemó los ojos y se acurrucó como si de un vampiro se tratase.

─¿Kari? – acertó a decir. La castaña lo miró de arriba abajo un segundo, evaluándolo. Todavía llevaba la ropa de ano─che.

─¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía así? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido de tal manera que, por un momento, fue como ver a Tai. La joven se cruzó de brazos – ¿Acaso no sabes que estamos llegando tarde? – Kari irrumpió en su casa, se coló en su habitación y empezó a meterle la ropa en una mochila. Él la vio ir y venir del armario a la cama donde estaba la mochila abierta engullendo su vestuario y después lo vio ir hacia el baño para coger sus utensilios de higiene personal. ¿Qué hacía Kari tan pronto en su casa? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con lo de que llegaban tarde? ¿Adónde? Estuvo tentado de coger y llamar a Tai cuando de repente le vinieron a la cabeza un nombre de mujer y una ciudad: Mimi y Nueva York.

-.-.-.-

─¿Dónde están? Ya deberían estar aquí – murmuró T.K. mirando su reloj y el panel que anunciaba los vuelos a Nueva York, el suyo estaba a punto de salir. Izzy, Joe y él se miraron con cara de circunstancias porque Sora, Matt, Tai y Kari llegaban un poco tarde. Y, si no llegaban a tiempo y Mimi se encontraba con que tan solo unos pocos de sus amigos habían ido a visitarla tras estar planeando la noche de fin de año durante todo el año se pondría hecha una auténtica furia.

-.-.-.-

─¿En qué estabas pensando? – murmuró Sora mirándose al espejo. Llevaba el pelo completamente revuelto, tenía el maquillaje esparcido por el rostro y se acaba de despertar junto a Tai, con poca ropa, en la cama de su amigo. No se acordaba de nada de la noche anterior e iban a llegar tarde. Mimi los iba a matar. Se miró nuevamente, el tiempo corría rápido.

─¡Tai! – no supo si el grito le hizo más daño a su cabeza o a la de su amigo, que se levantó de un salto de la cama, vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos.

-.-.-.-

Matt sintió que el mareo incrementaba por momento mientras Kari conducía por las calles de Tokio en dirección al aeropuerto como una auténtica suicida casi sin frenar en los cruces, adelantando a los demás vehículos y tomando las curvas a tal velocidad que Matt rezó para no salir volando por la ventana con las sacudidas de aquel pequeño coche. Miró a aquella castaña de pelo corto que, a sus veinte años, había dejado atrás la niñez y se había convertido en una mujer de armas tomar. Esbozó una sonrisa, no lo reconocería al menos por el momento pero había algo en Kari que despertaba algo en su interior. A medida que su cerebro resacoso iba despertando recordaba haberla acompañado a su casa la noche anterior, ella había ido a verle actuar con Tai, Sora y los demás. Después recordaba cuan largo se le había hecho el camino hacia su propia casa apoyándose en alguna que otra fachada o en algún que otro coche para no perder su ya precario equilibrio. La gira con su grupo había terminado con aquel último concierto en su tierra natal, era hora de disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones navideñas tras un duro año de trabajo repleto de emociones y el lanzamiento de un disco de lo más exitoso. Se colocó bien las gafas de sol, que seguía intentando churruscarle los ojos.

─¿No se supone que debemos estar mañana en Nueva York? ¿Por qué salimos hoy a las diez de la mañana? – Kari cambió de marcha con brusquedad y aceleró de tal manera que Matt se aferró a su cinturón de seguridad.

─Te recuerdo, Matt, que Nueva York está a una distancia de trece horas en avión. Si salimos a las diez vamos a llegar allí, con mucha suerte, a las once de la noche – Matt torció los labios. Demonios, qué lejos estaba aquella condenada ciudad.

─¿No hubiera sido más sencillo si Mimi hubiese venido ella? – Kari volvió a acelerar.

─Lleva viniendo cinco años, ¿no crees que es momento de que seamos nosotros los que nos movamos?

─A este paso no sé si llegaremos vivos…

─¿Qué decías? – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Matt agitó las manos ante él.

─Nada, nada…

-.-.-.-

─Sora, agárrate – dijo Tai acelerando casi antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde – Creo que conozco un atajo para llegar al aeropuerto, cogiendo una carretera secundaria.

─Me da igual lo que hagas, no podemos llegar tarde.

─No te preocupes – dijo él sonriendo, ella lo miró también y ambos desviaron la mirada, ruborizados.

-.-.-.-

Kari aparcó de cualquier manera en una de las plazas libre del aparcamiento del aeropuerto y empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana con la maleta tras ella. Matt cogió su mochila, cerró el coche y la siguió aunque cuando estaba entrando en el vestíbulo vio como la muchacha se detenía y supo que habían llegado tarde. El rubio miró la pantalla, el vuelo que acababa de salir era el suyo. No hacía ni un minuto que había despegado. Al ver que Kari no decía nada, le tocó el hombro con la mano, ella se giró, se la veía apagada. Por eso, Matt no pudo evitar darle un pellizco en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia el mostrador.

─Perdona – dijo el rubio mirando a la joven recepcionista – me gustaría…

─Oh, Dios mío. ¿Eres Yamato Ishida? – él esbozó la sonrisa que tenía siempre preparada para sus fans y se apoyó en el mostrador.

─Encantado de conocerte. Me gustaría pedirte un favor – la chica junto las manos y asintió enérgicamente, con los ojos brillantes.

─Lo que sea.

─Necesito que me encuentre un hueco en algún vuelo hacia Nueva York para mí y para mi… novia – dijo él guiñándole un ojo a la solícita chica. Nada como un cotilleo para que una fan todavía se pusiese más contenta y se esforzase para hacerle ese favor. Ella abrió la boca en forma de O y miró por encima del hombro de Matt para ver a la castaña de pelo corto con aire alicaído, sentada sobre una maleta en el centro del vestíbulo.

─Eso está hecho – dijo la joven mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad en el ordenador – Hay un vuelo dentro de una hora con destino a Nueva York aunque es de peor calidad que el que teníais reservado – murmuró la chica, decepcionada por no poder ofrecerle a lo mejor a su estrella del rock. La recepcionista le sacó los billetes y Matt los cogió y antes de irse le firmó un autógrafo y se hizo una foto con ella. Kari, que no se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo Matt, se sobresaltó al ver como unos billetes se movían frente a ella.

─¿Qué? – dijo cogiéndolos y leyendo el destino. Matt esbozó una media sonrisa – ¿Has conseguido otros billetes? No me lo puedo creer – ella se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sin pensarlo. Del impulso a Matt se le torcieron las gafas de sol, que no pensaba quitarse hasta que no se le pasara la resaca y Kari se las colocó bien con una sonrisa.

─Muchas gracias – Kari sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, iba a ir a Nueva York a pesar de todo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Mimi y de ver la maravillosa ciudad en la que vivía y, tal vez, besar a alguien en Times Square a las doce de la noche al día siguiente. Miró a Matt de reojo, él estaba distraído hablando por el móvil y no se dio cuenta de ello.

-.-.-.-

─Creo recordar que dijiste que conocías un atajo – dijo Sora sin reconocer para nada aquella carretera en medio de la nada que parecía que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

─Creo que… me equivoqué en algún desvío… en alguna parte – contestó Tai con la vista perdida en la carretera.

─¿No me digas? Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ya llegamos tarde – el moreno no respondió, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

─Sora, ¿qué paso anoche? – ella no contestó y un extraño silencio se estableció entre ellos.

-.-.-.-

Kari se recostó como pudo en aquel avión pero aquel reposacabezas un tanto torcido hizo que la cabeza se le fuera hacia un lado. Matt terminó también de acompañarse a su lado y entrecerró los ojos con una mueca. Maldita resaca.

─Oye, Matt, ¿cómo has conseguido los billetes?

─Te diría que uno tiene sus contactos pero lo más apropiado es decir que alguien tiene sus fans – dijo él esbozando una sonrisa – Solo eso.

─¿Era una de tus fans? – Kari hubiera sido interrogando de no ser porque las azafatas del vuelo también reconocieron a Matt y le rogaron que se hiciese una foto con ellas tras agasajarlo con algo de comer y unos cuantos refrescos y bebidas. Kari desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no le gustaba compartir a Matt ahora que lo tenía cerca más de seguido pero suponía que era el precio que tenía que pagar por sentir algo por él.

Matt pasó la mayor parte del vuelo dormitando junto a ella. Hubo un momento en que su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro Kari y ella aprovechó para apoyar la mejilla en su pelo rubio. Entrecerró los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, cayó también en un sueño ligero.

-.-.-.-

─No puede ser que hayamos ido a parar tan lejos – dijo Sora completamente desalentada al ver que la hora que Tai había conducido a toda velocidad por aquella carretera secundaria los había llevado terriblemente lejos del aeropuerto, habían ido hacia el interior, hacia una zona de montaña. Era la primera frase que pronunciaba en un buen rato.

Tai paró el coche en el arcén y sujetó el móvil que Sora tenía encendido y que mostraba su posición. Le devolvió el móvil y se dio unos leves golpecitos contra el volante hasta que Sora lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y él paró.

─Lo siento, Sora – ella esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tai dibujó una media sonrisa en respuesta mientras arrancaba de nuevo el coche pero se le borró en el acto en cuanto el coche, tras dar unos pequeños saltos, se detuvo. La gasolina. Tai se golpeó la frente nuevamente con el volante.

-.-.-.-

─¡T.K.! – Mimi reconoció de inmediata su rubia cabellera entre la multitud del aeropuerto neoyorkino. Luego, distinguió una cabeza pelirroja, la de Izzy. Y, por último, una cabeza de cabello azulado – ¡Izzy! – ella corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Tenía tantas ganas de ver al chico más inteligente de Japón que casi se le salió el corazón de la boca al abrazarlo, tocarlo después de tanto tiempo. Y… Joe, qué decir de lo contenta que estaba que aquel chico dedicado exclusivamente al estudio y al trabajo lo hubiese dejado todo atrás para ir a visitarla.

─¿Y los demás? – dijo la castaña dirigiendo sus ojos miel hacia la puerta de salida para ver al resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, nadie que ella conociese estaba cruzando el umbral. Frunció levemente el ceño a medida que levantaba los brazos para colocarlos sobre sus caderas e hinchaba las mejillas hasta límites insospechados. Izzy intentó explicar la situación, moviendo las manos frenéticamente ante él pero no pudo evitar que se desatase la tormenta.

-.-.-.-

Tai había salido del vehículo, había pateado la rueda y luego había estado a punto de estrellar el teléfono móvil contra el suelo mal asfaltado de la carretera porque ni siquiera tenía cobertura. Sora no había dicho nada desde que el coche se había detenido hacía cerca de dos horas por la falta de combustible. Tal vez, el problema no fuera que estuvieran a una considerable distancia de la ciudad, sin gasolina y sin cobertura sino que ninguno de los dos recordase qué era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tai suspiró, todavía le dolía la cabeza y deseó poder llamar a Matt para que le contase lo poco que recordase de la noche anterior pero sospechaba que no podría comunicarse con él ni tampoco con Kari ni con ninguno de los demás si estaban volando en aquel momento hacia Nueva York. Demonios. Le hubiera gustado tener algún insano vicio como el de fumar para al menos matar el tiempo. Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se perdió en el claro cielo, se apoyó contra la puerta del coche y permaneció así durante un buen rato.

Dentro del vehículo, Sora podía ver la espalda de Tai, su cazadora, apoyada contra la puerta del coche. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en salir del coche y decirle algo, cualquier cosa, romper de una vez aquella pared de hielo que se había elevado entre ellos pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Qué era? ¿Culpabilidad? Maldita sea, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Y, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora que estaban allí solos alejados de todo?

-.-.-.-

Matt abrió los ojos despacio, el suave sonido de los motores del avión lo arrullaba como la nana que su madre le cantaba de pequeño. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de él. Se palpó la cabeza en busca de sus queridas gafas de sol y las descubrió allí apoyadas sobre su pelo rubio. Intentó desperezarse pero se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía. Ese algo era la cabeza de Kari apoyada sobre su hombro. Por lo visto, mientras estaban durmiendo había intercambiado la posición porque lo último que recordaba era haberse recostado sobre el hombro de Kari antes de cerrar los ojos. Sonrió y le acarició el rostro a la joven. Ella ni se inmutó, Matt recordó en ese instante que Tai siempre decía que Kari tenía el sueño muy profundo. El rubio sintió un suave cosquilleo en el estómago cuando acarició la mejilla de ella con suavidad y ella apretó el rostro en un movimiento involuntario contra su hombro. Ante aquella tierna sensación, buscó apresuradamente un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. Luego, buscó su billete de avión y escribió en él una frase. Ahí estaba la primera idea para su próximo disco.

─Gracias – susurró aún sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía. Llevaba semanas buscando algo que despertara su inspiración y lo tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba. La tenía más cerca de lo que creía, mejor dicho.

La voz de la azafata le sacó de aquel estado de alegría en el que se encontraba y le recordaba que no les quedaban unas cuatro horas para aterrizar. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al pensar que en aquel avión acababa de hacer dos cosas: obtener inspiración para su nuevo trabajo y dormir la siesta más larga de su vida.

-.-.-.-

─No puedo creerme que no hayan venido – refunfuñó Mimi, una vez más mientras ella y los muchachos buscaban un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto.

─No te preocupes, Mimi. Estoy seguro de que cogerán otro avión – dijo T.K. con una sonrisa para intentar apaciguarla.

─Ojalá estén aquí para mañana.

-.-.-.-

Kari estaba soñando apaciblemente mientras Matt la observaba ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella. Estaban en la fiesta de la noche anterior tras el concierto, el concierto había sido un auténtico éxito, las fans se habían vuelto locas con el último concierto de la gira. Ella estaba bailando en el centro de la discoteca que se había habilitado en un lugar cerca de la celebración del concierto. La música la envolvía, no le importaba estar bailando sola porque era como si pudiese comerse el mundo en aquellos momentos. Su melena corta se movía al compás de sus caderas y le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Esa sensación de bienestar se incrementó cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura, haciéndola girar. Sus ojos rubíes se encontraron con unos ojos profundamente azules, unos ojos azul marino. El muchacho le apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde que le había caído sobre los ojos. Acto seguido, él inclinó el rostro hacia ella.

Kari se despertó y, nada más abrir los ojos, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Intentó volver a cerrar los ojos para seguir soñando pero todo se había desvanecido. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Dio un respingo al encontrarse de frente con los ojos de su sueño.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Matt con curiosidad – ¿Te he despertado?

─Oh, no, no. No ha sido culpa tuya. Solo estaba soñando.

─¿Una pesadilla?

─No exactamente – respondió ella con una media sonrisa –¿Cuánto queda para aterizar?

─En nada habremos llegado – Kari entreabrió los labios.

─¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

─Bastante. Por lo visto, la fiesta de anoche te dejó agotada – Kari se quedó absorta mirándolo al tiempo que pensaba en su sueño pero finalmente asintió.

-.-.-.-

Una camioneta que avanzaba lentamente traqueteando por aquella carretera fue la salvación de Tai. Corrió para colocarse frente a ella y obligar al conductor a parar. El conductor, un hombre mayor, un poco regordete y con el pelo cano miró a los jóvenes con una sonrisa en los labios.

─¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes perdidos por aquí? – preguntó él mientras bajaba del vehículo.

─Oiga, ¿podría ayudarnos? Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y aquí cerca no hay cobertura.

─¿Adónde os dirigíais, muchacho?

─Si le digo que al aeropuerto, ¿se va a reír de mí? – el hombre estalló en carcajadas, se dio un golpecitos en la tripa para después palmear la espalda de Tai.

─No puedo llevaros a la ciudad hoy mismo pero podéis venir conmigo a mi casa. Os podéis quedar con mi mujer y conmigo por esta noche y mañana os devolvemos a la ciudad. Llamaremos desde mi casa para que vengan a por vuestro coche.

Al escuchar otra voz a parte de la de Tai, Sora salió del vehículo y esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos no iban a quedarse allí tirados en medio de la nada aunque no pudiesen ir a Nueva York.

-.-.-.-

El ajetreo del aeropuerto incluso siendo ya noche cerrada sorprendió a Matt y Kari. Era increíble el bullicio que había en la terminar, gente yendo y viniendo, gente saludándose, personal del aeropuerto, personas esperando a la salida de su vuelo en la sala de espera junto a sus maletas…

─Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kari que había viajado poco y no sabía demasiado bien como desenvolverse mientras que Matt parecía de lo más cómodo con la situación.

─Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar un taxi. Lo segundo, ya veremos. Al igual que hemos perdido el avión, habremos perdido la reserva del hotel así que tendremos que conseguir otra habitación para pasar la noche y mañana por la mañana llamaremos a Mimi – Matt tiró de su maleta recién recuperada de la cinta y se encaminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto. El chico no tardó en entenderse en inglés con uno de los taxistas que rodeaban el aeropuerto en busca de clientes que les pagasen una buena carrera.

─Le he dicho que nos lleve a un buen hotel.

─¿Crees que podemos permitírnoslo? – dijo ella preocupada mientras abría su bolso en busca de su cartera. Él le puso la mano sobre la de ella y sonrió.

─Parece mentira que no sepas que gracias a la gira nado bastante en la abundancia. Sé mi invitada – ella se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana. Los edificios iluminados se sucedían, los coches circulaban con rapidez por su lado, la gente paseaba por la calle cargada con bolsas de regalos. El ambiente envolvió a Kari, aquello era increíble. Parecía un mundo al margen.

El taxista los acercó todo lo que pudo hasta el centro de la ciudad y allí los dejó indicándoles que cogiendo el metro llegarían a uno de los mejores hoteles de aquella zona de la ciudad. Lamentaba no poder acercarlos más pero la zona de Times Square estaba cerrada porque se estaba preparando todo para el día siguiente. Matt le dio las gracias al hombre y se reunió con Kari en la acera.

─No tenía ni idea de que te dominabas con el inglés – dijo ella, riendo.

─Oye, el haber tenido que ir de gira me ha obligado a aprender cosas. Pero, solo me apaño con el inglés, no me pidas otros idiomas – dijo él colocándose bien las gafas que todavía llevaba en la cabeza – Vamos, me ha dicho que tenemos que coger el metro un par de paradas

Se encaminaron hacia la parada más cercana, bajaron la escalera y se adentraron en la parte subterránea de la ciudad que estaba casi tan concurrida como la parte más superficial. Matt se adelantó hacia unas máquinas para poder sacar los billetes mientras que Kari se quedó observando la estación, distinta de las de Japón. Miró a su alrededor sin poder creerse de que estuviese en el metro de Nueva York cuando la noche anterior habían estado de fiesta y por la mañana habían perdido el avión que tocaba. Se sentía entusiasmada y ese entusiasmo se acrecentó en cuanto reconoció la melodía que un vagabundo estaba tocando en el andén. Había gente que lo escuchaba y, algún que otro, le dejaba caer una moneda al hombre que asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Matt, estaba en ese momento consultando la línea que tenían que utilizar cuando se percató de la música. Conocía esos acordes y esa letra. Era la versión en inglés de una de sus canciones de su último disco. Sin querer se le abrió la boca porque su grupo había alcanzado una fama considerable incluso al otro lado del charco pero no se esperaba que un vagabundo estuviese tocando su música en una estación de metro de Nueva York. Sintió que Kari le tiraba de la manga, la chica estaba sonriendo. Él se acercó hacia el círculo y, sin darse casi ni cuenta, llevado por la magia de la música alzó la voz junto a la del vagabundo para cantar con él la canción mientras aquel hombre tocaba la guitarra. Aquel círculo integrado por unas treinta personas se giraron de repente a mirarlo y el vagabundo dejó de tocar inmediatamente. La estación quedó en silencio, Matt esbozó una media sonrisa y la gente empezó a murmurar, algunos muy sorprendidos y otros emocionados. El rubio se acercó hacia el hombre y le pidió que le cediera la guitarra.

─Encantado de conoceros a todos. Por lo que veo, conocéis mi música y me conocéis a mí y… ¿qué os parece si hacemos un trato? Si os canto una canción solo para vosotros, le dais cada uno un dólar a este hombre – las personas allí reunidas empezaron a buscar en su bolso de forma inmediata mientras el hombre vagabundo se llevaba las manos al rostro. Kari sacó también unos dólares que Matt había ido a cambiar y fue la primera en echarlos sobre la gorra del hombre. La voz de Matt inundó la estación junto al tintineo de las monedas y el roce de los billetes al caer sobre la gorra del hombre. El metro llegó pero la gente no se molestó en subir a él y el tumulto que bajó se quedó a ver qué ocurría. Algunos pasaron de largo al no reconocer a aquel muchacho rubio pero una niña pequeña se coló entre las filas de observadores y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─Canta, por favor – rogó la niña estrechando sus regordetas manitas como si estuviera realizando una plegaria. Matt cruzó una mirada con Kari y la muchacha asintió con una suave sonrisa.

─¿Qué canción quieres? – la niña se ruborizó en cuanto su ídolo le dirigió la palabra, se puso roja como un tomate y le dijo que quería que cantara la balada del disco, aquella en la que hablaba una princesa. Matt sonrió, aquella canción estaba dedicada a Mimi porque la escribió cuando sentía algo por ella, hacía ya mucho tiempo antes de… La mirada se le desvió casi de forma automática hacia Kari y la castaña se dio cuenta. Matt esbozó una media sonrisa y cantó una nueva canción.

-.-.-.-

Sora y Tai se vieron abrumados por la amabilidad del matrimonio que los acogió en su pequeña casa anclada en un pueblo a unos 150 kilómetros de la ciudad de un tamaño tan reducido como la casa. Los invitaron a cenar sin conocerlos y los acogieron por esa noche.

El muchacho salió fuera de la casa ya después de cenar, había sido un día realmente agotador. El trayecto en coche a toda prisa hacia ninguna parte lo había dejado hecho polvo. Malditos cruces. Maldita velocidad. Había querido conducir tan rápido que solo los había llevado a ella y a Sora a un sitio alejado de la mano de Dios. Bien por ti, Tai. Habían tenido suerte de que aquel hombre les encontrara.

─Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí? Vas a congelarte de frío – el hombre mayor, había salido por la puerta y se estaba sentando junto a él en el porche de madera de la casa. El porche daba a un pequeño jardín rodeado por una valla que limitaba directamente con la plaza del pueblo en el centro de la que había un árbol decorado por los vecinos con multitud de adornos y luces.

─Bueno, no sabía qué hacer.

─Esa muchacha con la que vas, ¿es tu novia? – dijo el hombre mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

─No, solo es mi… Bueno, ¿se reirá de mí si le digo que no tengo ni idea de lo que somos? – el hombre estalló en carcajadas e hizo que Tai esbozara también una sonrisa.

─Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil, chico. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo yo con mi mujer? – Tai miró al hombre que tenía un brillo especial en la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

─Cincuenta años, desde que éramos unos chavales como vosotros. Supongo que cuando la conocí, no me llamó la atención porque venía de una familia en la que todo eran chicos, tenía cinco hermanos, y se comportaba un poco como ellos. Sin embargo, a medida que fuimos creciendo la metamorfosis se fue produciendo y donde allí había una oruga apareció una preciosa mariposa. No me di cuenta de que ella había cambiado hasta que me di de bruces con ello, estuve a punto de perderla por idiota pero llegué a tiempo. Desde entonces, hasta hoy, no hay un solo día en el que no me haga feliz, ¿sabes? Creo que tu relación con esa chiquilla es algo parecido y creo que te acabas de dar de bruces con el cambio, igual que yo. Te estás dando cuenta que ya no es la misma, es algo más. ¿O no?

─Puede que la vea de forma diferente – dijo Tai en un susurro que fue acompañado de una nubecita de vaho que desapareció arrastrada por el aire frío de la noche – Pero, no sé si ella también me ve así. No sé cómo manejar la situación…

El hombre volvió a reír, le puso la mano en el pelo y le revolvió aquella mata de cabello castaño.

─Será mejor que entremos dentro – el hombre alzó la vista al cielo oscuro que parecía cubierto de nubes – Tal vez, tengáis suerte y veáis el pueblo nevado mañana por la mañana.

-.-.-.-

Tirarse cuan larga era en la cama del hotel para Kari fue como besar el cielo, estaba tan blandita… Matt dejó la maleta en un rincón de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de al lado con un suspiro. Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que ambos intentaron romperlo a la vez.

─Habla tú – dijo Matt mientras se incorporaba para apoyar la espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

─Ha sido precioso lo que has hecho por ese hombre – susurró Kari incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Una sensación muy agradable la recorría por dentro al recordar todas aquellas personas encandiladas con la música de Matt. La niña a la que posiblemente le había hecho el mejor regalo de la Navidad cantándole su canción favorita y firmándole la camiseta y aquel hombre… A Kari no se le olvidaría fácilmente el rostro del hombre surcado de lágrimas dándole las gracias al chico en un vacilente inglés interrumpido por los hipidos que lo sacudían porque podría darles a sus hijos una buena cena para el primer día del año. Pero, Matt no se conformó con ello sino que le dio un trozo de papel con su propio número y el número de su compañía discográfica. Tenía contactos y le ayudaría a buscar un trabajo. El hombre lo abrazó antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse corriendo a su casa, tenía que decírselo a su esposa.

Matt sonrió, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Si aquel hombre se molestaba en escuchar sus canciones y aprenderlas, él iba a corresponderle. Kari se levantó y se sentó frente a Matt, le tomó la mano y se aproximó para darle un beso en la mejilla. El rubio cerró los ojos ante el contacto contra su piel de los suaves labios de Kari. El penúltimo día del año ya no podía ser mejor.

-.-.-.-

Sora despertó bien entrada la mañana, se sentía tan a gusto que hubiera podido quedarse así para siempre que al centrar la vista en la ventana sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

─¡Tai! ¡Tai! – dijo mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras. Tan rápido que le entró hasta flato. La señora Keiko estaba preparando unas galletas y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

─Está fuera con mi marido, querida. Esta noche ha nevado más que ningún otro año y han ido a cortar más leña para el fuego y a apartar la nieve de la entrada.

La pelirroja salió disparada hacia la puerta y el blanco de la nieve la deslumbró. Tai estaba sudando a pesar del frío que hacía mientras cortaba unos troncos mientras el señor Heizo apartaba a grandes palazos la nieve de la entrada de la casa.

─Buenos días, dormilona – dijo Tai con un sonrisa al percatarse de que Sora había salido y estaba mirándolo todo asombrada. La pelirroja sonrió a su amigo, se le veía más relajado que el día anterior, más alegre.

─Buenos días. Esto es… precioso.

─Esto… Sora...

─Dime.

─No podemos marcharnos.

─¿Cómo? – preguntó Sora, extrañada.

─La carretera está cortada y hasta mañana no puede llevarnos así que...

Tai lo dijo todo en tono de disculpa pero a medida que hablaba a Sora no le parecía tan mal plan de fin de año pasar la Nochevieja en un pueblecito tan encantador como aquel.

-.-.-.-

Al fin, el último día del año a mediodía, Mimi pudo por fin abrazar a Kari y Matt.

─Os quiero mucho – dijo mientras los estrujaba hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlos.

─Y nosotros a ti – dijo Kari con una sonrisa correspondiendo al caluroso abrazo.

Mimi los llevó de un lugar a otro sin cesar hasta que por la tarde les dijo que ya era hora de ir hacia Times Square, que no podían perder más tiempo no encontrarían un sitio decente para ver caer la bola y hacer la cuenta atrás para el nuevo año. Para faltar todavía muchas horas para el fin del año, Times Square empezaba a llenarse, ríos de personas iban y venían de un lado a otro y la situación llevó a que Kari tuviese que coger la mano de Matt para no ser arrastrada por la marea. El rubio se la apretó suavemente y siguió a Mimi y a los chicos entre el gentío.

-.-.-.-

Sora ayudó a la señora Keiko a hacer la mejor cena del año, aprendió muchísimo sobre cocina tradicional en aquella pequeña casa mientras que Tai realizaba algunos trabajos para Heizo, trabajos que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía tiempo como arreglar unas tablas sueltas pero que ya no podía hacerlas porque no tenía la misma fuerza que de joven. Cenaron tranquilamente, en una agradable conversación mientras aquella pareja de ancianos les contaban sus más dispares anécdotas de juventud y Tai no tardó en contarles su historia sobre el Digimundo. Sora aunque al principio se mostró un poco cohibida acabó participando activamente en el relato de sus aventuras. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Tai cuando éste empezó a contar la parte de la historia en la que intervenía Datamon. Para ella, aquel día en que Tai fue a salvarla fue como un antes y un después, nada volvería a ser como antes después de aquello. Tal vez, fue aquel día cuando su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza todavía por él. Cuando Tai acabó cruzó la mirada con la de Sora y le sonrió, intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sintió aquel día, quería recordarle a Sora que era su mayor tesoro y que nada cambiará aquello.

Tras la cena, se reunieron con el resto del pueblo ante el árbol que permanecía apagado. Se colocaron el uno junto al otro, con la vista fija en el reloj que marcaba que faltaban pocos minutos para las once en punto.

─Tai…

─¿Qué? – dijo él bajando un poco la cabeza para poder escucharla por encima del gentío. Ella rodeó el brazo del chico con los suyos y lo acercó.

─Creo que estoy hasta un poco nerviosa – la suave risa de Tai hizo sonreír a Sora.

─Siento mucho que no estemos en Times Square.

─Tai, no necesito estar en Times Square. No necesito estar en ningún sitio en concreto. Solo… necesito estar donde estés tú – dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Tai se sorprendió pero finalmente sonrió. Sacó la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta para apartarle a Sora unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebeldes y sostenerle el rostro con ella. El reloj empezó a dar la hora, a Tai y Sora le envolvió aquel ambiente mágico y Tai cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro al de ella. Sora tiró del cuello de la chaqueta de él y eliminó por completo el espacio que había entre ellos.

─Te quiero, Taichi Yagami – dijo ella, muy cerca de los labios de él.

─Y yo a ti, Sora Takenouchi.

Sus labios se encontraron y se acariciaron suavemente al tiempo que el árbol se encendía y un nuevo año comenzaba.

-.-.-.-

La bola empezó a bajar y en una pantalla unos luminosos números empezaron a llevar la cuenta atrás, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Kari apoyada sobre la valla sintió que unas manos la tomaban de la cintura.

─¿Qué deseo vas a pedir para el nuevo año, Kari? – ella se giró, los ojos azules de Matt la observaban. Los últimos números dieron paso al cartel de feliz año nuevo. Kari se puso de puntillas, rodeó el cuello de Matt con los brazos pero fue él el que acortó la distancia y la besó en los labios con avidez mientras a su alrededor miles de personas decían adiós al año 2014 para dar paso al 2015 que, por cómo había empezado, Matt no dudaba de que sería uno de los mejores de su vida.

-.-.-.-

**Querida Jacque espero que te haya gustado mi fic de Navidad, espero que sea uno de los primeros fics que leas en este nuevo año y si es el primer pues mejor que mejor. Te deseo toda la felicidad y la suerte del mundo y que hayas empezado el año con buen pie allá por la otra parte del mundo. Espero que sigas siendo la mayor fan del Yamakari durante muchos años más y, aunque ya sea un poquitín tarde, Feliz Navidad :)**

**A todos los que leáis esto os deseo también Feliz Navidad y un muy próspero Año Nuevo.**

**Takari95**


End file.
